


I want you to stay

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kato Shigeaki works as a salaryman in a large office. One day, he's late in the office and the window cleaning staff appears.





	I want you to stay

 

"Window cleaning!" the young petite man said, looking around the room, shoving himself through the door of the large office room, only Kato was at his desk about 8pm, typing eagerly into his PC.

 

"Come in," Kato said without looking up from the computer. He and didn't want any interruption. The man carried his equipment to the large window front and began his work. He was wearing a blue working suit and a baseball cap that hid hazelnut brown hair, and a silver earring. Kato didn't notice any of this, just continued with his work. The young man properly cleaned the first window and then began to humm a tune only he could hear. Kato blinked. He frowned and tried to ignore it but then the man began to sing, not continuously, just a few words here and there while he was dragging the tool across the glass.

 

"Excuse me," Kato looked up, "could you do this a bit more quietly?"

 

The man immediately paused his actions and looked over to Kato's desk. Kato gaped. He was utterly beautiful, soft rosy lips and pretty eyes and an adorable nose. Kato felt himself blushing, and was immediately embarrassed.

 

"I'm sorry," the man bowed, climbing down his stool and starting the next window, now closer to Kato's desk. But Kato couldn't concentrate on his work anymore, even though the interruption had disappeared. Something else was distracting him. The other man however was seemingly continuing his work properly. But there was something in the way he did it that had Kato wondering if that was really the case. His little hips swung a little more than necessary when wiping, and he stuck out his butt more than needed. Also he kept licking his lips, which irritated Kato immensly.

 

When he was done, he hopped down fromt he stook and flashed Kato a bright smile. "Good work for today," he said and took his leave.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Kato was unusally late in the office and the section manager gave him a worried look but Kato just bowed and hurried to his desk. He opened his file case and his eyes widened when he found the business card of the window cleaning company on his desk.

 

It had the name of the company on it and a funny cute animal aswell as a person's name. "Tegoshi Yuya," Kato read silently, and turned the card around. It had a little note stuck to it. He wondered when the other man had had the time to prepare this when he remembered that he had gotten up just once to get another coffee.

 

"Feel free to call," it said, "I'd like to meet again" decorated with a bunch of smileys.

 

Kato shoved it quickly into his pocket.

 

* * *

 

It took Kato about 3 days to actually call.

 

"Hello?" A soft, very pleasant voice answered.

 

"Um, hello. Thank you for the other day. My name is Kato Shigeaki. You came to clean our windows.." Kato felt a bit stupid. "I... You left me a note," he finally got out.

 

"Ah, that's you! I'm happy you called. I was wondering if you would. I was hoping you did, to be honest" The voice was really smooth and Kato could thought he could get used to listen to it much more.

 

"You said you wanted to meet.. I have been thinking about it. But I don't know what I'd like to do.. " Kato drifted off, but Tegoshi interrupted him.

 

"Are you free tomorrow? I can wait in the Café down the street. Let's say around eight?"

 

"Sure.. um"

 

"Alright, then it's settled! I'm looking forward to it!" The line was cut off and Kato held his device against his ear still, only hearing a beep sound that seemed to echo through the room.

 

* * *

 

Kato wondered if he should actually go, but he went. He was there on time, punctuality one of his characteristics. He hated when other people were late. Only five minutes after eight, Tegoshi stormed in and slumped down on the soft bank across him.

 

"Hi!" He smiled that bright smile again, "did you wait for a long time? Nice we could meet"

 

Kato took a deep breath. Tegoshi was just breathtaking, even more in his usual clothes. He wasn't wearing anything too fancy, just a white v-cut shirt and a pair of old jeans, but his hair was nicely arranged and he was wearing the silver ear pierce again.

 

Tegoshi blinked when Kato didn't reply and Kato then realized he had been silent for a long time.

 

"Sorry," Kato coughed a little, "it's just, I don't do this often"

 

"Don't worry, just relax," Tegoshi said and he sounded so convincing that Kato wanted to believe him.

 

They ordered their drinks, nothing spectacular, and Tegoshi started to talk. He mostly talked and Kato listened, turning the spoon in his tea around dreamily while watched Tegoshi talking about his work and life and basically everything. Kato occassionally took a sip and nodded. After a short period of time he knew about everything about Tegoshi. That he only worked part-time as a window cleaner and actually wanted to become a singer, that he had a dog named Emma and that he liked soccer a lot and that he dreams about another career in Jleague if the singing won't work out but he loves singing a lot too.

 

It was a lot of new information and Kato processed it quickly. He was fascinated by the bubbly and lively way Tegoshi talked and how his eyes sparkled. Also he seemd to laugh a lot, not humble, but rather loud and clear. Kato chuckled.

 

"Something wrong?" Tegoshi asked, finally shutting up for once and taking a break, taking a large sip from his cocktail.

 

"No, it's fine," Kato said, "I'm just amazed you tell me so much even though we have just met."

 

"Ah, that's understandable. I also would like to know a lot about you, actually. If you don't mind. I saw you working there and you seemed so mature and serious and it was attractive, to be honest."

 

"Attr-" Kato coughed a bit on his tea.

 

Tegoshi smirked. "Am I saying something unpleasant?"

 

"Just not .. used to it," Kato explained and looked on the table. Tegoshi leaned forward with his elbows on the table and waited. Kato didn't know if he should feel uncomfortable with the pressure of having to talk but Tegoshi was so open that he found it easy and enjoyable to converse with him once he had started.

 

"Well, I work at that company as a salaryman, nothing special," he began, "have been working there for many years now. I don't have so many ambitions like you, but I've always loved books. I also write in my freetime."

 

"You write? That's so cool!" Tegoshi sounded genuinely impressed despite his shrieking voice. "About what?"

 

"All kinds of things. Mostly literature about complicated relationsships between human beings."

 

"Hmmm" Tegoshi said, leaning back. His phone rang. He looked at Kato excusingly and got up. Kato nodded. When Tegoshi came back, the expression on his face had changed.

 

"I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice talking to you. Can I call you sometime?"

 

"Yeah sure," Kato replied. Tegoshi threw a bill on the table and disappeared. Outside, Kato could see him dialing on his phone again before putting it back in his pocket before he swung himself on his bike to hurry away.

 

* * *

 

They met a few more times after that and everytime, Kato enjoyed listening to Tegoshi talking.

 

"You have a nice voice," he suddenly heard himself saying when they're at Tegoshi's home for the first time to hang out. "When I heard you singing the ladder that day, I thought it was really pretty."

 

"Thank you," Tegoshi said earnestly, and Kato could tell it really means something to him.

 

They were watching some silly comedy show on TV and Tegoshi laughed loudly while Kato watches him from the side. He was so bright and loud and so much his opposite.

 

"Kato-san?" Tegoshi asked, suddenly looking at him with those big brown eyes and Kato choked a bit on his drink. "I have to confess something. When I was cleaning at your office.. I was a little bit acting like how I acted on purpose to get your attention."

 

Kato smirked a bit. "And why is it that you wanted my attention," he said, putting his cup down on the table. Tegoshi returned the smirk. "Oh I think you know. You're pretty -and- smart, and you know it. Or, if you don't yet, I'll tell you. I've noticed you from the moment I walked in, with that genuine working face, god, that had me so .."

 

He didn't quite finish his sentence because they were equally scooting closer, their lips barely brushing. Kato held his breath.

 

"You had me so fired up without even knowing, and I thought I'd took a chance," Tegoshi breathed.

 

"Then take it," Kato's deep voice rumbled, and Tegoshi shivered. A second later, Kato felt Tegoshi's soft lips against his own and something inside him exploded. It was 1000 times better than just looking at them and he became addicted immediately. He took control, shifting closer and sliding one hand up Tegoshi's neck and Tegoshi approved, a soft whimper indicating his approval as his body, mind and sould was directed towards Kato.

 

"Fuck, I want you," Tegoshi genuinely breathed as they broke apart, "have been doing so all the time but now even more."

 

Kato wordlessly kissed him as a reply, hard, and they lay down in the process, the TV forgotten in the background as Kato hovered over the other man. Everything about Tegoshi was intriguing, open and inviting and Kato was lost where to touch first. Tegoshi took the decision from him as he brought his hips up, rolling them pointedly, pulling a low growl from Kato's lungs.

 

"Bed" was all that Tegoshi could whisper, and Kato nodded.

 

They made it to the bedroom somehow even though Kato can't remember afterwards. All he could remember was Tegoshi and a lot of Tegoshi. His voice that rang in his ears when he touched him in places he liked, his scent and his every move.

 

They were like two puzzle pieces that fit together, opposites attract, and Tegoshi bit his lips as Kato undid his belt. The genuine attraction fueled Kato's arousal and soon they were skin to skin, Tegoshi underneath him and his voice a sweet melody in Kato's ears as he pounded into him.

 

He nibbled on Tegoshi's neck, feeling the other man's hands on his back and his legs around his waist. He wanted to take in more, wanted it to last. Tegoshi felt good around him, so good and Kato groaned, his hair falling into his face as lust took over and he fucked him harder into the sheets.

 

"There," he heard a soft whisper and nodded, angling his thrust so that that angelic voice could spread through the room as he fucked Tegoshi through his orgasm, Tegoshi's hand around his own arousal adding to the stimulation. Kato was sweating and he began to chase his own release. It's then that he saw Tegoshi's smile again and those lips that he was biting on, encouraging Kato with his eyes.

 

"Come.." he whispered in the lewdest voice and Kato growled as he did, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

Tegoshi swung his arms around Kato as he rolled on him again after disposing of the condom, and Kato welcomes it. Kato looks at him for a long moment before he leaned in to kiss him. It was long and languid and sensual and Tegoshi hummed softly.

 

Kato withdrew and stroked a couple of hairstrands out of Tegoshi's face. "I think you should sing for me next time," he said and Tegoshi smiled.

 

"Sure. I know a really nice Karaoke place around the corner"

 

Kato nodded. He's unsure if Tegoshi wants him to stay the night or if he would be a bother, so he opted for politely excusing himself. Tegoshi had rolled on his belly, his hair all over the place and his eyes tired. Kato gave his shoulder a butterfly kiss before he scooted backwards, about to get up when suddenly, Tegoshi's hands grabbed his wrist.

 

"Don't go," Tegoshi whispered in a voice that almost broke Kato's heart, "please"

 

He sat on the bed and then lay down behind Tegoshi. Just covered in sheets until the hips, Tegoshi's bare body was warm and Kato scooted a bit closer. His nose was nudging against Tegoshi's neck and Tegoshi hummed contently.

 

"Can you hold me?" Tegoshi asked. Kato lay his hand on Tegoshi's hips loosely and Tegoshi took it. Kato twitched a bit and Tegoshi noticed. He turned around, facing him with big, confused eyes.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Kato felt busted, but he wanted to explain. "I'm sorry, I should have explained. I can't jump so fast into this kind of intimacy."

 

"Even though we just had sex?"

 

"Yes." Kato's facial features relaxed as he watched Tegoshi's face and understood the other is curiously interested and not put off.

 

"It takes time for me to build this kind of intimacy, and it's unrelated to sexual activities"

 

"I understand," Tegoshi smiled. "Well, I'm trying to, to be honest. I've always been someone who is pretty open about any kind of activity. I honestly want you to stay, though, and if that thing you mentioned takes time, then so be it"

 

Something inside Kato beamed with joy. He smiled. He smiled his first happy smile in ages, and Tegoshi returned it. "Your smile is beautiful," Tegoshi said honestly, stroking a hairstrand out of Kato's face. "Would it be okay if you slept next to me.. and maybe just held my hand?"

 

"Yes. I think that would be okay," Kato slid down and made himself comfortable in the sheets. "And tomorrow, we could take a shower together," he offered and Tegoshi chuckled.

 

"You're interesting, Kato-san"

 

"Shigeaki. But call me Shige," Kato said and Tegoshi nodded.

 

"I'm Yuya."

 

* * *

 


End file.
